Death route ending
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: The end will come in one way or another.


_The chairman has tricked the others in believing Hamuko was the reason of the dark hour. She escapes the trap and sees in her friends nothing but traitors. The situation had been cleared up, however..._

Hamuko stared up to the bright yellow moon from the top of Tartarus. Laying on the ground she had nothing better to do, than to await the end.

"Grr, hurry up already." she growled and out of an old habit, she looked at her watch. It was not working, stuck at 12 midnight.

She folded her arms behind the back of her head. She had food and something to drink for five days, although three or four would be enough.

A day lasted in Tartarus an hour, a month thirty and the fall was supposed to happen in a bit more than three months.

She wouldn't raise a finger to stop it. She would watch from the first row how humanity would find its end.

Especially those traitors. She knew they would come and fight. If only she had some popcorn with her, that would be funny.

She wondered if Nyx had been watching them the whole time, if she was still watching her. She wondered, whether Nyx would have granted the chairman power or if she just would have killed him.

Probably the latter seeing as how useless he was. Speaking of him, she wondered if he actually died or survived the attack and was taken by the shadows. She didn't know, she had left him in the depths of the monad block.

"As if it would make a difference." she said to herself.

"What are you waiting for? Mankind isn't going to be any more ready. Just come down and finish your job already."

No answer. Hamuko had talked this way for the last hours, when she was not asleep or eating.

The days just passed, she could see it on the moon phases.

On the first full moon she had a visitor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't recognize me, Hamuko?"

"Ummm, no?"

He smiled a sad smile.

"People know me as Ryoji, but you know me as Pharos."

Her eyes widened. "Pharos? But how...?"

He came a bit closer and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hamuko."

"For what?" the astonished girl asked.

He explained to her that he was Thanatos, the one that came out of her first persona. He had been sealed away on the night of the car accident inside her by Aigis. He also said, he was supposed to absorb every of the twelve shadows, in order to be able to call Nyx.

"Don't be sorry." she said.

"But I-"

She put a finger on his lips. "It's not your fault you're born as the one you're. That is something we can't control over our destiny."

She puts her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The two remained in this position for some time.

"You're not going back?" he asked after a while.

"No. I have made my decision."

He sighs. There actually was a way to fight back Nyx, but she would have to sacrifice herself in order to do that and he doubted she would do that.

The world had been cruel to her, he remembered every detail now.

It all started with the so called accident. After this not only was she transferred from relative to relative, but she had also started taking drugs, alcohol, smoking, you name it.

When she was brought to Iwatodai, she had been a wreck. However the others had been able to build her up again; only to destroy her completely in the end.

Instead to succumbing to drugs again, she chose to be the first one who would welcome the end. Life had lost a meaning to her, only death was what mattered.

Ryoji had wanted to stay with her a little longer, but he had to go on. He wouldn't be able to resist the unconscious will to go on for much longer.

"It is okay." reassured Hamuko. "Just tell the old hag, she should hurry up."

Ryoji laughed one last time before he disappeared from sight. Alone again, Hamuko took on her old position on the ground, her arms folded behind her back.

"That was my only chance being laid by a god." Hamuko mused. Despite her past, she was still a virgin. How she had been able to pull that off, she will never understand. Probably because she had rejected everyone or hurt them to nearly killed some.

Did some of them die? She left quite a few people in corners and allays without calling an ambulance. Why she never had been raped, she didn't understand either.

Had it been the presence of death?

Whatever it had been, she would never know and soon she would know no more.

They had made it and even before the day where everything would end. She was surprised to see them all, as she was sure at least one or two would die in the process. But they had all made it.

Well, since they were here, why not having a little fun? Nyx would take her time, so Hamuko went on.

Before anyone could say something, she had already summoned Helel, casting a Morning Star on all of them. After this all hell broke loose.

They snapped out of it quickly and started counterattacking. Hamuko constantly changed her persona, so Fuuka would be unable to locate her weakness so quickly.

Still, their sheer mass forced everything out of Hamuko. She should have used Armageddon, but now she didn't have the strength.

SEES saw that they were winning and tried reasoning with her. However there was nothing to reason. Hamuko had chosen death and she would follow the path until the bitter end.

She was on her knees, breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple wounds. Her spiritual energy was down to zero and she didn't have the strength to use any physical attacks from her personas.

She readied her naginata once more, although her body was shaking. It would need nothing more than a single strike to knock her out and the others knew it.

Hamuko readied herself until something happened. From one moment to the other, she wasn't on the rooftop anymore. The place was dark, only something glowing egg shaped thing was enlightening the place.

A card came floating out of it and entered Hamuko's sea of soul.

She was back on the roof, the others in front of her. They were about to strike her down. She needed to act quickly.

She placed the evoker one last time on her head. "Nyx!" she exclaimed and pulled the trigger.

The goddess of night herself followed her calling and appeared behind the girl. She held out her and exclaimed: "World's End!"

_Death Nyx can now be created through fusion:_

_Strong all; Null light and dark_

_Night Queen (mega almighty damage; random ailment)_

_Agidyne (heavy fire damage)_

_Bufudyne (heavy ice damage)_

_Ziodyne (heavy electricity damage)_

_Garudyne (heavy wind damage)_

_God's hand (heavy physical damage)_

_Heat riser (increase all stats)_

_Enduring soul (restores all HP in case of death; one use per battle)_

_Next lvl: 89 Ragnarök_

_More skills are available._


End file.
